Lenkarella   After the Glitz and the Glamour
by Chocolate Randomizer
Summary: Everyone knows the story of Lenkarella. The evil step-mother and step-sisters, the fairy godmother, prince Rinto and the festival ball. However, was it a happily ever after for their children? One-shot idea that came from a Disney program.


**Hello people! This is just a random quick one-shot thing I'm doing :) My other stories, Anyone Up for Abduction and The Kissing Bandit will be updated in a couple of more days, maybe a week, because I'm moving house and there will be a new broadband and stuff so it's gonna take a while :) Lenkarella is Cinderella, just so you know (obvious, isn't it?) Hope you enjoy x)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid OR Jessie (Disney show - see A/N below to find out why the heck I put this in the disclaimer) **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lenkarella - After the Glitz and the Glamour<strong>_

Everyone knows the story of Lenkarella. The evil step-mother and step-sisters, the fairy godmother, prince Rinto and the festival ball. However, did the children have a happily-ever-after?

15 years later, Lenkarella and her step-sisters, Lily and Leona, had grown up and moved on. Lenkarella and her sisters were all happy, their mother was dead and all the children were growing up nicely. What could possibly go wrong?

Oh, sorry. Did I say ALL the children were growing up nicely? My bad. That's not _entirely _true. The step-sister's children had grown up and found a few jobs in the palace. But what about Lenkarella's two children? Well, you'd expect them to be kind and sweet, just like their mother. However, all is not what it seems. For these children were cursed with bad luck. They were mean, they were spiteful and altogether unpleasant.

And I bet I forgot to mention the rivalry between Lenkarella's two and the two belonging to the step-sisters. It was terrible; constant backstabbing, fighting, hair-pulling and yelling. It was a good thing they lived in a big house! I wouldn't want to be their neighbours...

It all started when the step-sisters finally found husbands, got married and moved into the palace, courtesy of Lenkarella. Children soon came. Now, they were aged 12 and 13. The 13 year-old girl was called Neru and the girl of 12 was called Rin. Lenkarella's boys were forever picking on them. The boys were both aged 14, Nero and Len.

One morning, blood-curling screams were heard from the depths of the Palace.

Rin came rushing out of the palace flying straight into her older cousin, Neru.

"What's wrong?" Neru asked, a worried look plastered on her face.

"It's Nero and Len AGAIN!" Rin complained.

"What did they do this time?" Neru sighed.

"They put rats in my toy box!"

"Ugh. I am sick and tired of them always pranking us and making our lives miserable!" Neru complained. "You know what, Rin? We should get back at them..."

"But how?" the younger cousin sniffled, wiping away the last of her tears.

"Just you wait and see..."

* * *

><p><strong>~In the Palace Garden...~<strong>

The two brothers, Nero and Len, were taking a walk through the Palace's garden.

"Lovely day, isn't it?" Nero asked Len.

"Yes, it sure is." He replied.

"Perfect day to prank those two cousins again, no?" they both chuckled.

The two heard a scutter behind them. When they turned around, they saw a squirrel staring at them intently.

"Hey, Nero, isn't that squirrel cute?" Len asked.

Nero nodded and resumed walking.

Gradually, more squirrels came. Before you know it, a pack of squirrels were huddled together, their beady eyes never leaving the two brothers.

As they walked along, they noticed that the squirrels were following them.

"Psst, Len." Nero whispered. "Don't you think that those squirrels there are...stalking us?"

"Follow my lead." Len whispered back.

The two siblings stopped walking. They noticed that the squirrels stopped too. When they started walking again, the squirrels did the same. They were mimicking Nero and Len.

"When I say go, we run back to the Palace, got it?" Nero ordered.

Len nodded.

"GO!" Nero shouted as they both started running towards their destination. The squirrels chased after them.

In the distance, two female figures were hidden behind a bush, trying their best to muffle out their laughter with their hands.

"...that...that was GENIUS!" Rin awarded.

"To sneak into their rooms and smear peanut butter on their clothes was an excellent revenge, eh?" Neru laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>~5 Minutes Later~<strong>

Neru and Rin were sweeping up the living room but stopped upon seeing Nero and Len entering through the front doors of the Palace. The two sisters stomached their laughter whilst they looked at the two boys. Nero and Len's clothes were shredded, red scratches painted wherever skin was visible.

"W-what happened to you two?" Rin asked, trying not to be suspicious but failing.

"None of your business!" They both shouted in unison.

The two brothers went up the stairs. Once Neru and Rin were sure that they were out of earshot, they started laughing their guts out!

"Th-that was the best prank EVER!" Rin shouted as she high-fived her cousin.

"That'll teach them to mess with us!" Neru giggled as they continued with their daily chores.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed that one-shot x)<strong>

** My little cousin took the TV remote and forced me to watch JESSIE with her ^.^' It was the episode where a kid smeared peanut butter on his step-brother's (I think) clothes and apparently a pack of squirrels attacked him x) Oh how I love Disney based inspirations xD**


End file.
